In the use of a woven fabric, etc., there are such problems that, in the woven fabric of low cover factors, the fiber thereof is apt to be frayed resulting in its working property bad or is apt to be broken in view of its property. On the other hand, in the woven fabric of high cover factors, there is a problem that binding among the fibers becomes high resulting in low tear strength. An airbag, a wearing rate of which has been rapidly increased in recent years as one of automobile safety parts, is such that upon an automobile collision accident, a sensor senses impact, an inflator generates a gas at a high temperature and a high pressure, this gas rapidly develops an airbag, thereby, upon flying of a driver and a passenger in a collision direction, particularly a head is prevented or protected from colliding against a handle, a front glass or a door glass. Previously, in the airbag, a coated woven fabric coated with a synthetic rubber such as chloroprene, chlorosulfonated olefin and silicone has been used because of high heat resistance, high air insulating property (low air permeability), and high flame-retardancy.
However, since a woven fabric coated with these synthetic rubbers is increased in a mass of the woven fabric, is not satisfactory in flexibility, and is of the high manufacturing cost, it has many disadvantages for use in a woven fabric for an airbag. Further, slippage resistance is lower, and improvement is sought.
It has been previously known that a woven fabric is improved by changing a coating amount (see Patent Literature 1). However, there is no description in connection with airbag development performance in Patent Literature 1, and improvement is sought.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A 5-016753
On the other hand, an airbag using a non-coated woven fabric which is light, is excellent in better accommodability, and is not coated has become the mainstream (see e.g., Patent Literature 2). However, in an airbag which is of a small distance from a passenger, such as a side airbag, higher speed development performance is necessary and, for this reason, a woven fabric for an airbag withstanding a high pressure inflator is sought.    Patent Literature 2: JP-A 4-281062
Currently, as a woven fabric for an airbag which can maintain properties of a non-coated woven fabric (i.e. lightness and better accommodability) while having high slippage resistance, impregnation treatment with a synthetic resin diluent has been proposed (see e.g., Patent Literature 3). However, tear strength is not sufficiently satisfactory.    Patent Literature 3: JP-A 11-222776
To enhance both slippage resistance and tear strength, a treatment for coating a thermoplastic synthetic resin has been proposed. However, further improvement of slippage resistance and tear strength are sought (see e.g., Patent Literature 4).    Patent Literature 4: JP-A 2007-327162